


双箭头（下）

by jiuyue0421



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuyue0421/pseuds/jiuyue0421





	双箭头（下）

狗血梗，深情霸道总裁贤×温柔细腻娇妻倩

【4】

耳朵一向是金钟大的敏感带，再加上脑子被边伯贤的几句话弄得全是浆糊，于是他下意识地偏过了头。逃避的动作更是让边伯贤不开心，他凑上去含住了金钟大的耳垂，舌尖反复舔舐那块在嘴里的肌肤，这个动作使得两人之间的气氛从暧昧变得色情。

“伯贤，别这样。”敏感带的侵犯让金钟大立时软了身子，第一次出现的感觉让他陌生，于是出声，想要制止边伯贤。

边伯贤很听话地放过了耳垂，伸出一只手将金钟大偏过的头掰正，和他对视。身下的人眼睛里依旧是澄澈的清潭，带着疑惑，似乎还含着泪水。边伯贤好像从那双眼中看到了自己眼中翻腾的欲望，那楚楚可怜的模样也是令他犯罪的催化剂。他用手遮挡了金钟大的双眼，唇瓣贴近金钟大的唇角，“那这样呢？”

边伯贤从唇角开始，一点点地用自己的唇瓣描绘了他觊觎很久的人的唇形，最后才将那人的上唇含住。覆着金钟大眼睛的掌心传来些许痒意，颤抖的睫毛同样是让边伯贤疯狂的引物，他发了狠的吮吸嘴里柔软的唇瓣，直到他觉得金钟大的唇瓣应该已经红肿了才转移目标。

“嗯…伯贤…”身下的男人在边伯贤进攻的空隙，从唇边溢出了压抑不住的呻吟，开口叫他名字的声音甜腻缠绵，怎么听都像是勾引。但是在这种极度的暧昧中，边伯贤却找回了一丝理智，他轻轻柔柔的在金钟大的唇瓣上磨蹭了一番，翻身躺到一边，背对着金钟大，“对不起，我醉了。”

金钟大被这个吻搞得呼吸有些凌乱，在边伯贤放过他之后微微喘着气，脑子也在疯狂运转，最后他转过身，手臂圈住了边伯贤的腰，额头也抵上对方宽厚的肩膀。

“边伯贤，偷听别人的对话是不对的。”

“对不起。”

“断章取义也是不对的。”

“嗯。”

“装醉骗人也是不对的。”

“不是装的，只是清醒得比较快。”

“好吧，那你之前的错误要改吗？”

边伯贤的身体有一瞬间的僵硬，说话的声音有一点不易察觉的颤抖：“你们的对话我已经听到了，我没办法改。”

静默了好一会儿，边伯贤才继续到：“那么钟大，你可以告诉我你们说了些什么吗？”

听着边伯贤小心翼翼的语气，他想他应该可以确定边伯贤对他的感情了。可是这个边伯贤，他叹了口气，脑袋在男人的肩膀上蹭了蹭，语气中带上了几分埋怨：“都说了断章取义是不对的，你怎么还在相信自己的答案，边伯贤，你是不是傻呀！”

到这里，边伯贤才意识到事情的转机，他翻过身，目光灼灼地看着金钟大，“嗯，我比较傻，所以你和我说清楚好不好？”

本来做好了把一切都说出来的准备的金钟大在边伯贤热切的注视下有些羞怯，他不敢直视边伯贤，“呀，你明明知道了。”

金钟大羞愤的弯弯绕绕的语调，在边伯贤听来就是在撒娇，他露出了真心的笑容，一双下垂眼里满是璀璨的星光：“钟大不说我怎么知道呢？”

“啊，你好烦。”金钟大伸手锤了锤边伯贤的胸口，“我和朴灿烈说我喜欢上你了！”

边伯贤继续笑着，任由胸前的手作乱，只是一只手按上了怀里人的脑袋。他抚摸着炸毛金钟大的软软的头发，“既然喜欢我，为什么还要离婚？”

既然喜欢边伯贤都说出来了，其余的对于金钟大来说也就不再难以说出口，他眯着眼享受着头顶温暖的触感，说：“我说要是你不喜欢我我就和你离婚，我又不是那种对不喜欢我的人死缠烂打的人。”

“你可以对我死缠烂打，”边伯贤又一次抬起金钟大的下巴和他对视，“因为我很喜欢你。”

“知道了，会一直赖着你的。”金钟大也笑着，果然他也喜欢自己才是最好的。

 

【5】

边伯贤看着面前笑得像一只偷了腥的猫儿一样的金钟大，刚刚压下去的欲望又开始翻涌，他靠近金钟大的唇瓣，在附上之前用低沉的嗓音诱惑，“钟大，我们继续吧。”

说完他就直接贴上了金钟大的唇瓣，这次的吻直接且热烈，在对方还在愣神的间隙，他就疯狂地占有对方的领地。边伯贤勾着金钟大柔软的舌一起纠缠，一只手拥着金钟大的后背，将人逼着更靠近自己，另一只手摸索着解开了金钟大的西装纽扣。

唇齿纠缠了好一会儿，边伯贤才缓缓向下进攻，咬上了金钟大细嫩白皙的脖颈。他搂着金钟大坐了起来，将金钟大的西装外套脱掉，然后拉着金钟大手放到自己的胸前，自己则专心在金钟大的锁骨上舔咬吸吮，留下专属的印记。

金钟大被吻得七荤八素，只能由着身体内情欲的驱使扭动着身体，上翘的嘴角溢出的动情呻吟让他感到害羞。被边伯贤拉着手的时候本能的挣扎了一下，可边伯贤却不放过他，于是金钟大明白了那人的意图，颤着手开始解边伯贤的纽扣。

边伯贤也在这个时候继续往下，沿着衬衫的领子，遇到纽扣就叼起，然后咬开，再伸出舌在附近金钟大的肌肤上画着圈。金钟大因为解边伯贤的纽扣，向下的视线不受控制就能看见边伯贤色情的挑逗，他闭上眼，摸索着完成剩下的动作。可闭上眼之后，其它的感官更为清晰，腹部传来的湿热触感让他浑身发抖，肌肤也开始泛起红润的色泽。边伯贤一直欣赏着金钟大身体的变化，见此，直接上手将两人的衬衫撕开，扔到一旁，然后又将人扑到床上，肌肤的直接接触让两个人都呼吸加速，于是两人用又一次毫无章法的接吻来慰藉心中的欲火。

边伯贤修长的手从金钟大的腰际绕着圈上行，最后手指按压在胸前的乳头，引得金钟大又发出甜腻的呻吟。这次边伯贤另一只手直接摸到金钟大的皮带解开，脱掉裤子，露出金钟大勃起的性器。他握住金钟大还粉嫩的阴茎来回套弄，胸前的手也不停地揉捻那凸起的红豆，逗弄得金钟大情动非常。于是金钟大也不再被动，脱掉边伯贤的裤子双手就握上了粗大的肉刃，他有些被手上灼热的温度吓到，但身体里折磨他的情欲却让他不能退缩，他侧头躲过边伯贤的又一次索吻，颤抖着声音渴求：“伯贤，我想要。”

被金钟大握住的边伯贤也不好受，在金钟大求欢的那瞬间也想不管不顾地直接捅进令人发疯的甬道，可是他还记得金钟大是第一次，不能着急。他只能哑着声音哄着：“不要着急，慢慢来。”

边伯贤从床头柜中拿出准备了很久的润滑剂涂在手上，在金钟大震惊的眼神中将手指伸到后穴入口按压，直到入口已经松软了才慢慢的插入食指，一边插入一边用下流的语气说道：“很惊讶吗？不要惊讶，润滑剂结婚那天就买好了，因为从那个时候——我就想操你了。”

边伯贤的最后几个字刻意放缓了语速，这不仅仅是在陈述事实，也是在调情，他满意地看着金钟大的脸上泛起红晕，眉尾眼角都含着羞怯的样子。真是太漂亮了，边伯贤这样想着，加快了手指模拟性交的动作，并且趁着金钟大情动的时候增加了一根手指继续扩张。金钟大扭着身子配合着边伯贤的动作，可是刚才的调戏却让他羞愤，他环住边伯贤的脖子将人拉向自己，然后张口咬在了那人的肩膀上，然后恨恨的说：“边伯贤，你流氓呀！我拿你当恩人，你却只想着上我！”

金钟大突如其来的动作让边伯贤扩张的节奏乱了一下，手指刮过一块凸起，然后金钟大的身子就更软了几分，控诉的话语到最后也只有游丝般的气音。边伯贤也不着急去回应金钟大的控诉，只是一直专心地用手指戳弄那块突起的软肉。敏感处被无间隙的拨弄，金钟大微微弓起身子，双腿也大张着，想要边伯贤给他更多的快感。

“钟大，都四根手指了，你还不能满足吗？”边伯贤看着金钟大在情欲中沉沦的深情，抽出了手指调笑道。

“呀，你要是男人就快点进来！”金钟大已然是完完全全将理智交给了恶魔，他现在只想和边伯贤来一场酣畅淋漓的性爱，可是那个坏人却将手指拿开，还在肆无忌惮的调侃他，于是他红着眼，向边伯贤叫嚣。

“嗯，这就来。”边伯贤扶着自己的柱身对准穴口，然后缓缓进入，配合着进入的速度在金钟大的耳边吐字，“比起恩人，我更想做你的爱人。”

金钟大听着这人甜蜜的情话，嘴角上扬，他双腿缠上边伯贤的腰，也凑上去吻边伯贤的嘴角，以此来表示自己对边伯贤的接纳。而这种时刻的边伯贤，对这类暗示信息的意义再清楚不过，他开始挺动着操干身下人的后穴，每一次都顶到那人的敏感处来回研磨，弄得金钟大在快感中呻吟着。不过边伯贤低估了金钟大的适应能力，没过一会儿那人就睁开带着水汽的眼看着他，嘴唇嘟着说：“可以，嗯，再快一点。”

啊，要死！边伯贤觉得自己的下身又涨大了一圈，那温热紧致的小穴差点没让他直接交代了出来。他从小穴中退出来，粗暴地将金钟大翻了个身，然后掰开两片圆润的臀瓣，露出已经略微发红的穴口，再直直地插进去，两个人都发出了舒服的喟叹。边伯贤不再忍耐，发了疯似的顶着那块敏感的软肉。润滑剂混着小穴内分泌的液体在肉刃的操干下发出淫靡的声音，边伯贤则感觉自己粗大的性器被穴里柔软的媚肉包裹挤压，让人想要操坏了那贪吃的洞穴。

源源不断的快感从后穴传到金钟大的脑海，他的脑子一片空白，只有嗓子眼里不自觉的细弱的呜咽能反应他的情绪。金钟大闭着眼承受着身后猛烈的撞击，强烈的快感让他有种置身云端的幻觉，在边伯贤不知道多少次顶上那块软肉的时候，金钟大感觉自己射了出来，白浊的精液浸湿了身下的床单。金钟大已经没有力气了，可身后的操干还在继续，边伯贤像是有用不完的力气一样不停地插入抽出，每一次动作都让他的身体微微颤栗，生理性的泪水也被极致的交欢逼了出来。

边伯贤俯下身，舔去金钟大眼角的泪水，说道：“马上就好，宝贝。”

话音刚落边伯贤就抽出了自己，然后金钟大感觉到自己的后背落满了烫人的液体。

 

【6】

夜深人静，清理完之后的金钟大已经沉沉睡去。

只有从窗户洒落的月光记得边伯贤在怀中人的耳边说了一句：“我爱你。”

 

——THE END


End file.
